<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massage by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191267">Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SnowBaz kissing drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Kiss, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Massage, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch in Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>18+ Simon and Baz.</b>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>A drabble inspired by the prompt: <em>“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SnowBaz kissing drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/gifts">nightimedreamer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first drabble per tumblr request from <a href="http://nightimedreamersworld.tumblr.com">@nightimedreamersworld</a>.</p><p>“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I see Snow stretching shirtless, I simply can’t look away.</p><p>I’m going for a sneer that comes out as a breathless whisper. “What are you doing?” </p><p>Snow grunts, “Pulled a muscle.”</p><p>Another try to sneer. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” </p><p>Crowley, I’m embarrassed. But Snow answers, “Alright...”</p><p>I take my lotion and begin rubbing his shoulders, adding pressure as I go and hear him <em> moan</em>, “Baz…”</p><p>His hand reaches for me. </p><p>This might be my only chance...</p><p>I lean in and start trailing exposed skin with kisses. Simon turns around and meets my lips with <em> his</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My doc says it’s 100 words and ao3 says it’s 103...<br/>I’m leaving it as it is.</p><hr/><p>Thanks for reading. 😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>